Masih Menunggumu
by Setsuji-chan
Summary: Untuk apa aku berdiri disini? Untuk apa aku bertahan dalam kesunyian ini? Sakura terus menayakan hal itu... Menantinya... Yang tak akan kembali...


**Masih Menunggumu...**

**Minnasan,konnichiwa ^^ **

**Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF anime. Dan FF ini sendiri terinspirasi dari FF Edelweiss karya Asakura Chan ^^ **

**Mungkin FF ini bakal mirip dengan karya author lain (author SasuSaku Fanfic) mengingat FF sasusaku yang genre sad cukup banyak ^^**

**Tapi semoga aja kalian suka dengan ceritanya ^^**

Warning : OOC

Pair : SasuSaku

=Happy Reading=

**Pada akhirnya... Aku tetap ****menantinya... Kembali padaku**

**Meski...Dia telah jauh pergi...**

=Masih Menunggumu=

Mentari dengan cahayanya yang makin meredup,membuat hampir sebagian belahan bumi menggelap. Kupikir sore hanyalah menelan 'sang raksasa' penghasil pendaran energi cahaya,ternyata juga suara suara bising yang tadi siang begitu menggema. Lapangan sepak bola,objek yang bisa kupandangi dari tempatku berada menjadi sepi. Kemana mereka yang beberapa jam lalu sibuk berseru seru-entah itu seruan kegembiraan ataupun sebaliknya,berupa umpatan umpatan bagi sang lawan-dengan suara berat khas gender mereka itu? Apa mereka ikut pergi bersama sang mentari?

Diantara kesunyian ini,masih ada aku. Berdiri mematung,tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap. Hanya hembusan nafasku yang menjadi satu satunya suara yang bisa terdengar olehku.

**Untuk apa aku berdiri disini? Untuk apa aku bertahan dalam kesunyian ini?**

Aku menanti... Seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputku,membuatku tersenyum ketika mendapatinya dengan mataku,membalas senyumku meski tak begitu kentara. Dia bukan pelit senyum,hanya saja pembawaan dirinya yang tenang itu yang membuat seperti itu. Pria itu nantinya akan menyandar pada dinding diantara pintu dan suara baritonenya terdengar,seolah sedang memberi titah padaku

_"Ayo pulang,atau kau kutinggal" _

Itu yang biasa dia ucapkan padaku. Sedikit menakutkanku setiap kali aku mendengarnya,tapi aneh... karena aku justru selalu ingin mendengar itu.

**Janji tinggallah janji... **

Dunia terus berputar,waktu terus bergulir. Kedepan tanpa bisa untuk diputar kembali. Dia telah pergi,berjalan didepanku. Dengan setelan jas hitamnya,dia melangkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Padahal aku tengah menangis,aku tengah meminta. Kata demi kata yang kuucap ternyata tak mampu menggerakkannya untuk berbalik padaku. Tak mampu menggerakan _onix_nya untuk sekedar menghadap manikku.

"Sasuke..."Aku memanggilnya dengan begitu lirih,memaksakan pita suara yang tercekat untuk memanggilnya. Dan aku menyadari... Dengan kepergiannya itu,ia takkan pernah kembali padaku.

=Masih Menunggumu=

Kilasan peristiwa yang berkelabat dipikiranku bagaikan film dokumenter pendek. Film dokumenter yang didalamnya takkan kau lihat kebahagiaan. Mungkin ada,namun tak sebanding dengan bagian yang dipenuhi tangis,dan rasa sendiri ketika dia tak ada disisiku.

"Sasuke..."

**Masih tetap menggumamkan nama itu. **

**Masih tetap mengingatnya dalam tiap detik dalam hidupku **

**Dan masih kusimpan cinta untunya,dihatiku yang terdalam **

Walau dia kini berada disana,ditempat yang aku tahu manusia sepertiku takkan sanggup mendatanginya. Sebuah tempat dimana jiwa jiwa yang tenang berdiam disana. Menikmati tempat terindah karya Sang Pencipta

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

_"Sakura... Biarkan aku pergi" _

_Suara baritone seorang Uchiha itu dengan begitu dalamnya,terdengar mengiang ditelingaku. Memaksaku dengan ucapannya itu untuk melepas genggaman tanganku darinya. Satu yang kutahu selama bersamanya, dia tak pernah menghempas tanganku. Bahkan ketika dia marah padaku. Aneh,mengingat wajah juga sikapnya yang amat kalem itu. Dia bisa saja menepis jemariku yang lemah ini dengan kasar. Tapi yang kutahu,dia teramat menyayangi sosok ibunya,yang kini telah menemani sang ayah. Beristirahat ditempat yang damai. Mungkin rasa sayang itu,yang membuatnya enggan menyakiti wanita. _

_"Sasuke... Aku tidak ingin ber-" _

_"Sakura! Kau harus biarkan aku pergi" _

_Suara ini menginterupsiku. Membuatku bungkam seketika,manakala tatapannya padaku berubah dingin dan tajam_

_"Kenapa? Kenapa,Sasuke?!"Ujarku "Kenapa?!__"_

_Mata onixnya mengalih dari pandanganku. Menoleh kearah lain,enggan menatapku. Ada apa? Apa aku membuatmu marah Sasuke? _

_"Kau ingin tahu?"Tanya nya dengan suara baritonenya itu _

_"Iya! Aku ingin tahu!" __Langsung kujawab pertanyaannya itu dalam sekejap_

_Seharusnya aku tak perlu berkata ingin tahu. Seharusnya aku membiarkan diriku dengan ketidaktahuan saja. Dengan begitu... Mungkin dia takkan meninggalkanku _

_"Jika kau tahu... Maka aku akan pergi" __Ujarnya_

_"Sasuke..." _

_"Aku akan segera pergi kesana,Sakura" _

_"__Kesana..? Ke-kemana__...maksud..mu?" _

_"Aku... Akan pergi__ kesana...__bersama penyakitku ini"ujarnya lirih__"selamanya,meninggalkanmu...Sakura" _

_END_

_**Gegara galau dengan UTS,jadinya bikin ff dengan genre sad :( sebelumnya aku minta maaf buat para savers,ff pertama aku justru malah gak jelas gini(_ _)*DeepBow **_

_**Tapi walaupun gaje,aku harap readers dan tentunya para savers bisa ngasih review :) **_

_**Hontou ni arigatou,minna san :) **_


End file.
